


Pictures of you

by orphan_account



Series: Photography [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sequal to "not the wrong number", Stalker Tim Drake, They nees to talk, Tim is kind of a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Tim need to have a talk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sequal to  "Not the Wrong Number."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of you

 

 

  It had been a week sense kon had accidental phone sex with Tim. A week had gone by and they hadn't spoken once. However, it was the weekend and that meant that they would have to talk. At least that's what kon had assumed. When he reached titan tower Tim wasn't there. That is when, kon, being the sensible young man that he was. Flipped the fuck out. 

 

  "Um, guys have you seen Tim?," he asked walking into the common room. 

 

 "Nah, haven't seen him," Garfield said obliviously uninterested. 

 

Raven shook her head no and the others followed her suit.

 

Kon growled frustrated and headed towards Tim's room in the tower. 

 

 He opened the door but to no avail , Robin wasn't to be found anywhere. 

 

 He sat down on the sidekicks bed and pulled out his cell phone. He was gonna do this, sure he had told himself that about a dozen times before and had yet to even click on Tim's name. However, This time he meant it. 

 

 He pulled up his texting app and prepared to talk to Tim - or text him which really isn't talking.

 

 "What are you doing on my bed?," that was talking. In fact that was Tim's voice talking. And that is not OK. Because Tim wasn't here. And in Conner's personal opinion, you don't get to talk if you are not physically there or at least on a cell phone. 

 

 "Kon?," there it was. Tim's voice. Superboy glanced around the room and - and of course. There was a small video camera on the wall surveying Robin's bedroom. Kon should have known. 

 

 "Um, I was looking for you," He said, looking up at the camera and licking his lips out of a nervous habit. 

 

 "I can't make it to the rower this weekend." Tim replied. 

 

 Kon bit his lip and squirmed around a little. Fuck, this was so awkward. 

 

 "It's not because of - you know" Kon asked his voice breaking a little, much to his great embarrassment. 

 

  "No. Although, we do need to talk about it." Tim said after a lengthy and soul shuddering pause. 

 

 Here it comes. Kon looks down trying to avert his eyes from the camera. He wanted to plug his ears and run off. He didn't want to talk about it, doesn't want to know how much Tim regrets having done that. 

 

 He didn't want want Tim to regret it. He liked it, and it wasn't even necessarily that it was the hottest thing he had ever done, and that included sex (although it was certainly part of it) it was more of fact that Tim had let go. Robin the unmovable force had budged and it was fucking terrifying and wonderful. Tim, who was kon's best friend, had been so open and had seemed so honest, and that had been the most amazing part. 

 

  "Can you please lie to me, I mean your pretty good at it." Kon bit out bitterly before he could stop himself, and before Tim could start talking again. 

 

 "What?" Tim sounded both confused and hostile. Probably offended. 

 

 "I don't want to talk about it. Please Tim," Conner was spilling words like an overflowing sink, "I know you regret it but-" 

 

 "Kon, shut up." Tim snapped. Kon blinked and jerked his head up t the camera. "I don't regret it, I want to talk to you about out relationship though. I mean you can't just send me a photo of your dick and - I mean we aren't even dating - at least I don't think we are? You certainly never told me if we were, you just sent me a photo of your cock! Don't get me wrong I love photographs, and I definitely like you, your dick seems pretty cool, but dude." 

 

"I didn't mean to send it to you, I didn't mean to send it to anyone! No one was meant to see it but me," kon tried explaining.  

 

 "How do you accidentally send a photo of your junk to your best friend?" Tim sounded frustrated. 

 

 "I don't know. I'm glad I did though, I mean that was pretty fun wasn't it?" Kon blushed

 

  "Well yeah." Tim's disembodied voice sounded kind of embarrassed. 

 

 Kon looked around at the carpet. As if the floor would suddenly start spewing the answers to all of Conner's personal problems. Why couldn't life have a cheat sheet ? 

 

 "Umm" the voice echoed into the room 

 

 "Yeah?" Kon winced at the sound of his voice. 

 

 "Nothing." Tim replied hurriedly. 

 

 "Where are you at?" Kon asked. 

 

 "The Bat Cave." Tim replied. Kon blushed.  Because Tim had jerked off in there to Kon. And fuck he squeezed his legs together. 

 

 He heard a hitch of breath from the speakers.

 

 "What are you doing." Kon said in a curious tone. 

 

 "Watching you." Tim said in a soft moan.  Kon felt his cheeks heat up and he wasn't even sure why. 

 

"I mean surveying the tower." Tim said awkwardly.

 

 "...just how often do you watch me through security systems?" Kon asked in between serious and playful. 

 

 There was a long lasting pause. Kon glanced at the clock on the wall. 3 minutes had passed. Now, kon was kind of concerned. 

 

 "Tim?" Kon said slowly. "I mean, I know that  everyone on the batfam kind of calls you a stalker, but, you aren't actually stalking me, are you?"

 

 "To peruse or approach stealthily" Tim blurted out. "That's the definition of stalking.  I can't be stalking you if your not physically there!" 

 

  "Holy shit, You are stalking me. Dude that is kind of creepy." Kon said, because wow, that was weird and just a little bit, a lot of scary. 

 

  "I. I'm not stalking you." Tim urged. "I just like to photograph you."  

 

 Kon blushed. Remembering Tims previous statement, 'Don't get me wrong I love photographs, and I definitely like you'. Well, then. That wasn't concerning at all. 

 

 "When do you photograph me?" Cause kon really wants to know. He needs to know.  

 

 "I don't know. I just do at random times." Tim sounds kind of a shamed of himself. Part of kon wants to comfort him, the other parts kind of think Tim should be.

 

 "Have you taken any photos of me naked with out my consent?" Because kon just wants to get the big stuff out of the way first. 

 

 "No. I thoughts about it, but my moral values have never allowed me to" Tim whispered. Kon thinks the other boy might be crying. 

 

 "You know if you had just let me know about the pictures, I wouldn't have been made. Maybe freaked out, I might have set some restrictions, but I wouldn't have been mad. " kon snapped. 

 

 He was supposed to be kon's best friend. Couldn't Tim have been fucking truthful about his creepy photo collection? 

 

 "I'm sorry." Tim is definitely crying. Kon doesn't like the sound. It makes him want to cry too. 

 

 "God, Tim, I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap, fuck I wish I was there. It would be so much easier to comfort you if I could at least see you." Kon is converting back to an overflowing sink when he remembers that he's Superboy and that equals superspeed. 

 

 It takes him 11 minutes to get to Gotham, which is a new record for himself.  Thankfully the big daddy bat is out of town for the weekend, leaving Nightwing to guard the city. And Dick is some much nicer. 

 

 He shows up at the cave and Tim is huddled on a chair crying.

 

 "Tim." He mumbles. He doesn't know what he's doing here. 

 

 Tim's head  snaps up to see kon behind him. His eyes are puffy and red, his cheeks are rosy and stained with tear streaks, and he keeps sniffling. Its the most human, that kon has ever seen Tim. 

 

 Kon awkwardly steps forward and hugs the tiny boy wonder. Tim clutches onto him like a life line.  

 

 Everything will be OK. Kon knows this because, he is certain once Tim calms down that they can have whatever talk Robin wanted to have in the first place. He brushes Tims soft black hair through his fingers and placed a small kiss onto Tim's forehead

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, also let me know of you want a another part of this series.. Maybe I'll do something smutty - ;)


End file.
